vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasmon
|-|Dynasmon= |-|Dynasmon X= Summary Dynasmon is one of the holy "Royal Knights", and it possesses the powers of the wyvern. It is a unique being among the Royal Knights, in that it serves the lord who embodied its own sense of justice with deep, unquestioning loyalty. For example, for the sake of its own justice, it won't hate its lord even if they are called "Evil". For that reason, it has a strong spirit of chivalry and bushido, with a character that honors devotion, fidelity, and courtesy. With its tenacious, dragon-like power, and dragon armor made from high-purity Chrome Digizoid, it boasts unparalleled strength. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C, higher with Dragon Collider | 1-C, higher with Dragon Collider | High 1-C, higher with Dragon Collider Name: Dynasmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but treated as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-level Data-type Holy Knight Digimon, Virus Busters Digimon Powers and Abilities: Dynasmon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Energy Projection, Can absorb elemental attacks, Can surround himself in a wyvern aura and launch it at enemies (This is capable of causing warps in time and space), Acausality (Types 1 and 4. Unaffected from the entire Multiverse being reset. The Royal Knights can travel between past, present and future, make changes in history at all moments and be unaffected. Royal Knights exist in the Kernel, within the Yggdrasil System outside the New Digital World, which means they exist outside the past, present and future), Dimensional Travel, Elemental Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Absolute Zero. |-|X-Antibody=All previous abilities amplified, Higher Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to other members of the Royal Knights. Initially much stronger than Kaiser Greymon), higher with Dragon Collider (Its "Dragon Collider" attack has the highest destructive power of all Royal Knights) | Complex Multiverse level (Far stronger than before), higher with Dragon Collider | High Complex Multiverse level (Managed to fight the Cyber Sleuth main cast including Omegamon and Alphamon by himself, One of the stronger Royal Knights within this continuity, arguably next to Omegamon, Alphamon, Examon and Leopardmon), higher with Dragon Collider Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to other Royal Knights. Can clash with members of the Seven Great Demon Lords, who are natives of the Dark Area, a realm in which time does not exist) | Immeasurable (Freely flew to past, present, and future after Yggdrasil minced the timeline, should be comparable to Alphamon who explicitly transcends space and time) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Alphamon and Omegamon) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable via power-scaling | Immeasurable via power-scaling (Should be undoubtedly superior to Yuugo Kamishiro) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal (Should be comparable to the other members of the Royal Knights) | Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to Gallantmon) | Complex Multiverse level | High Complex Multiverse level (Could tank hits from Omegamon and Alphamon) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard Melee Range normally, Planetary with projectiles Standard Equipment: Chrome Digizoid Armor Intelligence: As a member of the Royal Knights, Dynasmon is an incredibly skilled combatant with hundreds of years of combat experience. He specializes in annihilating his targets with powerful energy projectiles in the shape of dragons, overwhelming them with superior firepower. He also an expert hand-to-hand combatant, easily overpowering EmperorGreymon in their first encounter. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. * Roar of the Dragon (Dragons of Chaos): Fires energy shots from the palms of its hands, with all the attributes of the Ten Legendary Warriors. He can also charge energy in its palms and then repeatedly attack his opponent in melee combat. * Breath Wyvern (Call Death): Transforms his body's energy into an aura of a gigantic wyvern, which he fires as a powerful burst of energy that tears apart his surroundings and warps space-time itself in the process. * Dragon Collider: His most powerful attack, Dynasmon emits a barrage of wyvern-shaped energy constructs that fly at the target, surrounding them and generating a vortex that collapses in on itself, detonating in a massive explosion equivalent in energy and heat to the emissions of a star's core. * Feather Slash: Throws a feather like a boomerang. This attack bypasses physical defenses. * Holy Light: Blasts the foes with a a burst of light. * Blast Laser: Emits a stream of ring-shaped beams from its mouth. * Stealth Quarrel: Shoots a wave of rapid razor-sharp feathers at the foe. * Wave Laser: Emits a strange sound wave to confuse the enemy. * Top Gun: Silphymon extends her arms, gathering energy in her palms before firing it as a powerful beam or series of energy shots while flying after an opponent. * Dual Sonic: Silphymon descends on her target at high speed, creating a large shockwave on impact. * Airfield: Creates a tornado and sends it against the opponent. * Wind Claw: Strikes the foes with claws of wind. * Sonic Void: Blasts the foe with a powerful wind blast. * Power Null: A thought that nullifies the opponents' special abilities. Key: Official Databook | Dynasmon X | Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Anime Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Royal Knights (Digimon) Category:Monsters Category:Absorption Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Element Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Dragons Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Loyal Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Soul Users Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Guardians Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Duplication Users